All for Him
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Ever wondered why Syd joined S.P.D.? [oneshot] Please review!


All for him

Disclaimer: Own Power Ranger, I do not.

-

"Syd." The two Rangers were in the Rec Room. Sky was in his room, no doubt reading the S.P.D. Handbook again (Z sometimes wondered if he had a life outside of S.P.D.) , and Jack and Z were out doing something together, probably walking about the streets of New Tech City lesuirely- not racing through it because they stole something. Which left Bridge and Syd, who were the Rangers in the Rec Room.

"Hmm?" answered the Pink Ranger, absorbed in a painting she was doing. It was a painting of a garden. Green on pink on brown on white. The layers were equal, not too thick not too thin, just nice.

"Why did you join S.P.D.?" asked Bridge curiously. "I mean we were in the same squad for like two years and I never asked. So why did you join S.P.D.?"

Syd froze. Her arm, as if suddenly gone limp, dropped, painting a dark blue line down her painting ruining it. Bridge noticing Syd's reaction to his question added quickly, "I mean I was just asking... You don't really have to answer..." The Pink Ranger's aura had gone from contented if not happy, to total sadness as in a real opposite of the blonde's usual personality.

FLASHBACK

_"And when you come back, you'll go with me to the art musuem?" asked ten year old Syd happily. She tugged on her older brother's arm waiting for a response. Her brother laughed._

_"Sure," replied the nineteen year old boy. He patted his sister's head affectionately. Jonathan Drew was a cadet in S.P.D.- B Squad to be more specific. The older blonde had recieved the call from the police force a few seconds ago, apparently a few criminals were spotted a few streets away, and he was about to leave. "Listen, don't-" Her brother was supposed to 'look after' her until her parents came back a few hours later._

_"Open the door for any strangers, I know," finished Syd, then opening the door and pushing her brother out, she said, "Bye!"_

_"Bye Sydney," replied the teenager. Syd waved excitedly goodbye and closed the door. Smiling to herself, she decided to see her brother in action. She ran up to her room to change into something more... 'sportier'. Replacing her light pink dress with a pink shirt and jeans, she ran out of the house, towards the street._

_-_

_The future Pink Ranger arrived at the 'battle scene' and watched from behind a pile of stones. A house was doing renovation- adding a few rooms to it's already many rooms. "Awesome!" Her brother and his squad were battling against a few aliens and human beings, who were armed with blasters. He dodged a few blasts by the blasters and aimed a kick at one of them, knocking one of the man's weapon out of his hand. "Yay! Go Jon!" she cheered loudly, forgetting she wasn't supposed to be there._

_One of the aliens directed his attention to her and fired at her. Shrieking, Syd dodged it by a second. Placing her hand on the stone, she hailed, "Fist of Stone!" She waited for her fist to turn into the solid element but nothing happened. Sighing, she vowed to practice her civilian power more often._

_"Sydney, run!" Syd took her hand of the rock and started to run towards her brother. "Home!" her brother shouted, experatedly. Not heeding her brother's words, she dashed towards him. _

_Two shots fired at them, Jonathan took Syd's hand and pulled her towards him then quickly 'manuvered' both of them out of the blasts way. An alien sneaked up behind them. And fired._

_Syd staggered under the sudden weight of her brother. "Jon, what are you doing?" Then she felt something sticky. It was blood. To be more specific it was her brother's blood. The shot had hit him on his back, straight on, near to his heart. "Jon..." Syd shook her brother. _

_The rest of the B Squad watched, paling, stunned. Taking advantage of the oppoturnity, the criminals ran. Snapping out of their trance, the B Squad chased after them, leaving Syd alone with her brother._

_"Jon, wake up." A harder shake. "Jon..." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Jon, don't be dead. You promised remember? You promised to take me the the musuem. You can't break a promise. Wake up!" She stopped shaking her brother. He was lying in a small pool of blood. It stained her jeans but she didn't care. "Wake up..." With a sob, she rested her head on her brother's chest and cried silently._

_And to make problems worse... A car pooled up. And her parents stepped out. They saw Jonathan's body on the floor, the blood and a crying Syd. And fitted the pieces together. What they feared the most had finally happened._

_"Sorry..." whispered Syd in Jonathan's ear. Her parents had came. She saw. They weren't crying. She had to be strong like them. "I'll live your dreams for you... I'll be in B Squad and I'll go to A Squad. And I'd be a Power Ranger like you want to. I'll be the best little sister you can be proud of..." Her mother pulled her away and put her in the car. It had started to rain. _

_-_

"All for him," finished Syd, wiping away a stray tear that managed to squeeze it's way out of her eye.

Bridge was awed, he didn't think the Pink Ranger was shallow or superficial or anything. But he never could guess that she was so deep. He never would have guess that under the sunny disposition of her could be this sad girl who witnessed her brother's death.

"Syd it's not you fault..." he said, not knowing what else to do. Syd broke into a fresk wave of tears, this time not bothering to wipe them away. Bridge gave a hug, a don't-worry-we'd-be-here-for-you hug.

"All for him..." she repeated, burrying her head in her friend's chest.

-

Cheesy- yupo I know... Read and review please! This is my first time writing this kinda fic

Blackie Frogz


End file.
